


How Do You Do This?

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two teenage boyfriends decide to go out on a date for the first time.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series), Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	How Do You Do This?

"Can we hold hands, at least?"

Minato looked up at his boyfriend, the saddening look in his eyes causing his stomach to flutter. He quickly averted his eyes as it did. He supposed not looking at him would make the feeling go away, but Akira's prescence alone caused his face to feel flushed. 

The taller male must've taken the hint, as Minato could see him shyly shoving his hands into his pockets yet again. He bit the inside of his cheek. He hated this. But talking about it would only make it worse.

"What should we do?" Minato said as casually as he could, walking ahead of Akira. It was a question a friend would ask another friend, right? Friends did things together.

"Hm... we could go see what's showing at the movies," Akira muttered, Minato catching him awkwardly fiddling with his hair as he faced him, "or we could get some lunch?"

"No, none of those things."

"Huh? Why not?"

"They're too... 'date-y.'"

"... I see... what about the arcade, then?"

"Do you like the arcade?"

"Not particularly."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Well, I don't know! What are things that friends do?!"

"Don't ask me! You're the one with friends!" Minato could feel the stinging stares of the passerby at the outburst. He tried tilting his head, hiding his red face as best he could, "... what do you normally do with them...?"

"... Ryuji and I usually train together, but..."

"Yeah, pass."

"Ann takes me shopping. Do you like shopping?"

"I guess so. Don't couples usually do that, though?"

"Ann and I aren't a couple."

"Ah, right. Okay then. Shopping."

The silence was strong in the physical distance between them. It almost hurt how heavy the tension was. After some discussion, Akira had begun to led them to Shibuya's underground mall. Minato wondered if he should buy him a gift, before worrying if he had brought enough money. 

In thinking this, Minato had only just realized how close he had inched to Akira in their strides. Since his legs were shorter than the other male's, he had a tendency to fall behind slightly if Akira wasn't matching his pace. This plus the sudden large crowd of the crossing must have caused Minato to subconciously latch onto his boyfriend, not wanting to be left behind.

He quickly seperated from the other, almost bumping into other pedestrians in the process. The two were parted briefly in the crowd. 

It wasn't long before they had reached the other side. Minato, despite his size, was able to quickly duck and weave through all the people. Just before he could feel safe, he felt a strong grip on his arm, Akira suddenly at his side pulling him close.

"Are you okay??" Akira said in a worried tone, "I lost you for a second--"

"Jesus, calm down, idiot. I'm alright." Minato pulled his arm away, voice slightly shaky. He felt himself warm at Akira's protectiveness. Part of him wanted to let the taller male envelop him in his arms, feeling safe pressed against his chest. The faint smell of coffee would still be on his clothing.

The silence was back again, both their eyes on the ground as they walked to the staircase leading to the underground passageway. Minato felt a strong urge as they stood atop them.

"Akira, I..." the two were close again. Minato could feel his gentle eyes piercing his head, not wanting to meet them, "... I don't want to do this anymore. Let's just go."

Minato saw Akira blink understandingly in the corner of his vision. His silenced stare spoke for him.

"... here, follow me for a second." With that, Akira was off walking again. Minato followed, being led to an alleyway, confused.

The two turned a corner, now out of the public's vision. Before Minato could begin to speculate what was happening, Akira cupped his cheeks and kissed him lightly on the lips. Minato's face felt hot again.

'Hmph... we definitley couldn't do that out there."

Rather than respond to Minato's comment, Akira lent in again. This time, with the two actively participating, was a more passionate kiss. Minato wrapped his arms tightly around Akira's neck, having to reach up slightly. Akira grinned, obviously amused by the shorter male's struggles. Said taller male let his hand run through Minato's soft hair, tilting his head into the kiss.

Their lips eventually parted. Minato was still not smiling, however he affectionately nuzzled his head into Akira's chest before whispering, "Let's get out of here."

Akira rested his chin comfortably on the shorter male's head, "I thought you wanted to try being in public together?"

"That can wait... we've got all the time in the world together."

With that, the two broke the embrace. They snuck off through the quieter streets together, hand in hand.


End file.
